RP Series Episode 6: Creature of the Night
by Lady Starscream
Summary: AlphaFighter was bitten by a vampire once as a sparklet. Now, that vampire is back to cause even more trouble. Based on RPG logs from a forum here on fanfiction-net.
1. Chapter 1

Alpha hummed as she flipped on the TV. She flicked through the channels and huffed. "Nothing on"

"Sure there is!" Omega laughed. "Van Hellsing"

Alpha sighed. "Again?"

"You love that movie"

"So"

"Wanna watch it"

"Do I have to?"

"Please?" Kit begged.

Alpha sighed. She looked around the rec room. "Alright"

"WE'RE WATCHING VAN HELLSING!!" Omega yelled to the others.

Jazz grinned and jumped onto the couch. "Alright!"

Alpha sighed.

Kit jumped into her mother's lap while Omega plopped down on the floor.

"Oooh, a bloody, violent movie!" Hammetread said gleefully, running/stomping up and jumped over the back of the couch, almost landing on it's occupants

Alpha oofed as she moved over, almost getting squished by the tank. "Easy, HT! You almost squished us!"  
"Yeah, then this couch would be bloodier than the movie." Jazz laughed.

Kit smirked and laid in Hammertread's lap. "Better than being squished." She grinned a grin like her mother's.

Alpha sighed. She got up and moved over to the floor. Jazz grinned.

"Get 'em, Van Hellsing!" Omega cheered.

"I hate that part!" Alpha said, folding her arms.

"You always hate it when Mr. Hyde dies." Omega commented as said monster fell from the cieling. "And...he's dead!"

Jade sauntered over and sat down on top of Jazz, giving him a grin. She glanced over her shoulder at the doorway to make sure Prowl wasn't coming.

Alpha sighed and stood up. "Ah'm not in the mood..." She whispered to Omega.

Omega pouted, "But sis...this is your favorite movie"

"So?" Alpha asked before walking away. She headed outside of the Ark and sighed as her neck gave off a pain. She touched the side of her throat. "...Primus"

"What's wrong, child?" A voice smirked.

Alpha froze. "Oh no." She whispered, "Not you"

Turning, she saw a black figure. The femme froze with fright.

The mech's fangs glittered in the night. "Me." He hissed before grabbing the femme.

HT glanced at the femme as she walked away. "What's her problem?" he grumbled.

Driveby double-checked the supply list one last time. The crew quarters had gotten a bit cramped after the others from Jade's group came back, and after a nasty argument that almost turned into a fistfight between Beacon and Gunlock, and Mic and Needle, Driveby had decided it would be best for her team to return to their original headquarters. The Autobots even offered to provide them with some supplies and other upgrades to the base, and they had invited Terra to go along. Cap hadn't responded yet, though. Driveby smiled at that. They were probably 'taking their time saying hello.'

Anyways, there was no more threat from Klutch to worry about, and they had agreed with the autobots to stay in close contact, in case a situation arose where they would be needed. (Like a Decepticon attack or something)

Omega glanced at Hammertread. "Nightmares." He shrugged. "She's been having them often. 'Bout somethin' that happened to her when we were sparklings."

The vampire dropped Alpha and smirked as her optics turned red. He grinned, rubbed her cheek, and then looked inside the building. "You know what to do." He whisperd in her audio.

Alpha nodded, but then looked around. She walked into the Ark, Lamort following in the shadows.

"Oh." Hammertread went back to concentrating on the movie. Jade stood up. "I'm gonna go see if Driveby needs any help moving."

She started to walk away, and Jazz followed. "I'll go too." he glanced at the group apologetically. "I've seen this one before. Sorry guys, another time, kay?" the two left.

Omega nodded. He scrambled up and took Jazz's spot on the couch.

Kit giggled as Van Helsing killed the werewolf. She clapped. "Yes"

Omega deadpanned. "You're Alpha's kid alright." Kit wapped his head with her tail.

"Shut up."

--------------------

Terra sighed and held onto Cap's hand. "...Are you sure you have to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you can come with us." Cap looked her in the optics, lowering his voice. "I'd love for you to come with us." his fingertips brushed her cheek. He really hoped she would.

Terra took his hand in hers and smiled. "...I would love to..." She whispered, "Alright. I'll come..."

--------------------------------

Alpha hissed as she saw Jazz and Jade. She looked up at Lamort and he lunged at Jade while she, who was practically starving since her entire energon had been drained again, lunged at Jazz. She bit down into his neck and hissed, drinking his energon.

Jazz yowled with pain and threw Alpha into the wall. "What the slag?!"

----

Omega jumped up, almost hitting HT with his wings. "Oh slag. SIS!" He yelled, running out of the rec room. "Kit, stay here!"

Kit paused. "Yeah, right." Kit laughed, "If something's going on with mommy, I'm going, too!" She said, running after Omega.

Jade jumped about three feet straight up, and took off flying down the hall, screaming.

"VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE! VAAAHAHAHA!" She rounded a corner and smacked into Omega.

Omega oofed and fell over. "Ow"

Kit blinked. "Er"

Omega's optics widened. "ALPHA!!" He yelled, seeing Alpha bent over the motionless form of Jazz.

"Alpha, stop it!"

Alpha jumped off of Jazz and hissed. She glared at them and ran straight at her brother. Omega moved out of the way and Alpha hit the door to the rec room.

"Careful!" Omega threw Kit into the rec room and then pinned Alpha to the ground.

"Alpha, snap out of it! It's a nightmare"

"Not anymore." Lamort laughed. He kicked Omega away. "It's real!"

Jade took a step, then froze. Jazz was her unofficial..er.. not-quite-boyfriend?

(although much to the chagrin of his bondmate, Prowl), and she wanted to save him... but if it meant her getting bitten? She turned and ran for the nearest alarm switch. It was the best she could do at the moment.

Cap and Terra were just leaving their old quarters to join Driveby in the command room, and Hammertread stomped out of the rec. room behind them. Cap turned a corner and halted. His optics went as wide as dinnerplates.

"va...va..."he breathed

"VAMPIRE YEHEYAHAHA!"

he grabbed Terra's wrist and yanked her back, going about as fast as one of those little cartoons that leaves a little puff of smoke, and hid behind Hammetread, who simply threw a halfway-glance behind him.

The alarm sounded, and red lights blinked down the corridors.

Omega growled and kicked Alpha away. The femme grabbed Omega and bit his wrist. Omega yelped.

The sound of feet echoed down the corridor, and Hammertread looked at Alpha.

"Why are you...biting him?" he asked.

"She's a vampire!" Cap hissed from behind the taller HT.

"I didn't ask you, coward." Hammetread shot back.

Jade could be heard from down the hall. "There's someone down there they did something to alpha!"

Hammertread pounded forward, intent on ripping apart the person Omega said hurt alpha. Cap, having no one to hide behind, grabbed Terra and ducked into the rec. room. "What's going on!?" a voice demanded down the hall.

Omega kicked Alpha away. "Snap out of it, sis! Remember what happened last time he bit you?"

Lamort laughed from where he was flying above them. He shook his head. "You really should gaurd your sister better. She was much easier this time to drain." He grinned. "And turn."

Omega fired at him. "I'll KILL YOU!!" He roared before kicking Alpha into the wall.

He pinned her down. "Someone get that vampire!" He pointed to Lamort.

Alpha bit her brother's neck, who yelped and kicked Alpha away again.

Hammertread grabbed the vampire around the throat and slammed him against the wall, lifting him completely off the flooring.

Several autobots appeared down the hall, and stated firing at the sight of Lamort. Hammertread turned so the vampire in his grip was between him and the weaponfire. his grip tightened.

Lamort gagged and kicked at Hammertread. He looked at Alpha and hissed an order.

"J'kef new o'lv!"

Alpha paused. Her red optics went back to emerald.

"W-What?" She whimpered.

"J'kef!"

Alpha's optics went red and she hissed and lunged at Hammertread. The femme bit his neck, but didn't drink. She was trying to fight the mech's orders.

"J'kef!" Lamort hissed again.

"Slag! Our langauge!" Omega cursed as he stood up. "How does he know our langauge!?"

"What does it matter?!" Wheeljack growled as he fired at the femme and the vampire, trying not to hit Hammertread.

Alpha yelled as a shot hit her side and bit down harder, whimpering.

---------------------------

Dum-Dum-Dum! looks like the Autobots have a pretty big problem on their hands, huh? Nobody's ever found a cure for vampirism, so how are they going to save their friends? I guess you'll have to read more to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hammertread twisted, losing his grip on Lamort slightly, and shoved Alpha off with his arm.

He put a hand up to his neck and growled when it came away stained with energon. He narrowed his optics at her.

Alpha hissed at him, but didn't attack. She couldn't and wouldn't.

"J'kef!" Lamort hissed again.

Alpha whimpered, shaking her head.

Omega growled. He fired at the vampire.

Alpha looked at them and backed away slightly. Her red optics went emerald and she shook her head. "Leave me 'lone..." She whimpered.

"MOMMY!" Kit screamed.

Alpha's optics went red and she snarled upon seeing another vampiress, a pink hovercraft, holding her daughter with her teeth near her neck.

"J'kef. No ablu ke'la." Lamort ordered.

Alpha whimpered, but lunged at Hammertread again.

HT knocked her away and threw Lamort to one side. He lunged for the pink femme that had Kit, growling.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe showed up from the opposite end of the hall as Wheeljack, and started firing at the vampire.

HT lunged for the pink femme, red oplics blazing.

The rest of the autobots showed up, and started firing. Wheeljack fired off another shot. "Our blasts are going right through them!" he exclaimed.

Prowl fired off a shot at Lamort. "That's because they're note real."

As soon as the realization hit, he ran forward, believing they were only illusions.

"They're only illusions!"

Kit screamed and reached for Hammertread, but the femme flew to the side, laughing.

"Let her go!" Alpha whimpered, looking at Lamort. "She's not part of this!"

"I beg your pardon!" Lamort laughed. "She's part of this because she's your daughter."

"Not by blood!" Alpha argued.

"Too bad." Lamort's optics narrowed.

"UNCLE HT!" Kit whimpered.

Alpha looked at the others and then lunged at Omega, unable to control herself.

Omega grabbed Alpha and pinned her to the ground.

Lamort snarled as a blast got his wing. He glared at Wheeljack and his optics went black.

"No'elow va'lou..." He hissed.

The shadows formed minions, who attacked the Autobots.

The femme yelped and dropped Kit.

The shadows grabbed Prowl and threw him back.

"Not quite, my friends." Lamort chuckled. "Not...quite..."

The vampiress hissed at HT and then looked around. She lunged for one of the Autobots, optics shining hungerily.

Hammertread reached her first. He grabbed her arm and puched her across the face. Then he grabbed up Kit and ran into the rec room.

Once the door shut he knelt down so he was on her level. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
Kit nodded. "What's going on?" She whimpered, "Mommy said those things were fake...just stories humans invented"  
---------

Prowl fired his gun at Lamort, and backed off. The other Autobots were still firing at the shodows that swirled and howled as they closened, even though their shots went right through them. Jade flew up over them, looking for a certain mech. Yup, there he was. The black and white's armor had greyed slightly, but she'd recognise him anywhere. She flew down and tackled Jazz, sending them both tumbling down the hall away from the others.

Jazz looked up at Jade.

"Dude, I am so gonna regret this..." the jet fired her armcannon stun ray at him.

Jazz yelled and blacked out.

----

Lamort laughed and lunged at Prowl, teeth bared.

Alpha growled and yelped as Omega wrapped his hands around her neck. Before anyone could blink, the femme was unconscious in his arms.

----

Hammertread looked at the closed door, hearing the clamor outside. "They are real, or at least that one mech is."

He picked Kit up, and went over to a booth in the far corner, setting her down between himself and the back wall. He pulled out his shotgun. "if any of them get inside, I'll shoot them before they can reach us." he stated grimly, then glanced at Kit and forced a smile. "You'll be safe here. The other autobots will help Alpha."

Kit nodded and whimpered slightly. "Mommy..."

---------

Prowl fired again, dodging to one side, and kept firing.

Omega opened the door and slid in. He placed Alpha's body down on the couch and searched through her subspace. "Found it..." He smirked, pulling out a sword. He glanced at Alpha and then at Hammertread. "She wakes up." He unsheathed the sword, revealing a golden/silver colored blade. "Shoot her." With that, he snuck back outside.

---

Lamort laughed as his partner, the vampiress, bit Wheeljack. He lunged at Prowl again.

-  
Hammetread blinked, and carefully got up. "Stay there." he told Kit. He snuck over to Alpha. She was still out. He leaned down, trying to see if she was allright...

no pulse. His optics widened. He felt again... nothing.

"A..Alpha?" the tank whispered.

His face darkened angrily. Who ever... no, What ever this... thing was had killed Alpha.

The tank ran for the door, intent on ripping apart whatever it was that had did this.

----------

"We have to do something!" Prowl yelled over the din of weaponfire.

A roar sounded from the rec room doorway.

"YOU!" Hammertread howled, barreling straight for Lamort.

Lamort saw Hammertread and smirked. "You called?" He laughed, flying into the air.

Omega turned. "Hammertread, get back in there! Now! What happens if Alpha wakes up?!" He yelled before stabbing at Lamort with the golden blade.

Lamort hissed as it cut his wing. He threw Omega back with a spell.

---

Kit whimpered. "M-Mommy?" She asked, hiding again. Nothing.

Hammertread ignored him and fired off three blasts with his shotgun.

All that had happened with Alpha. She had been his friend, she might have even been more, and now she was gone.

dead.

The tank roared and lunged at the creature, eyes glowing like hellfire.

Omega yelped and moved out of the way.

Lamort yelped, suprised, when Hammertread got his hands on him. He squirmed and moved in his grasp. "Let me go, you big oaf!" He snarled as his shadow creatures tried to attack the tank, but didn't do much, if any, damage.

Omega's optics widened. "Whoa...Hammertread...I'm mad he turned my sister too, but..."

He shook his head and growled. The mech twirled the sword and glared at Lamort. "Let my sister and the others go. Now."

"M-Make me..." The vampire snarled. "They're mine. Your sister, the others. They're mine now."

Hammertread growled audibly and grabbed one of the mech's arms; So tightly the metal groaned, ready to rip his limb off. He brought his face mere inches from the mech's. "Do as he says." he growled.

Lamort groaned and tried to escape, but that didn't work. "Alright!" He growled. "No'atue, Sheshka Naria, Lo-Ato le'a." He sighed.

Omega translated, "Alright. Balance Gaurdian, you are free." He sighed.

Lamort groaned. "There. The others and your sister are free, but not out of the woods." He grinned.

Omega growled. "You hurt...my sister and I shall rip you to pieces, you hear me?! She's the only thing I have." He snarled, showing Lamort the golden blade. "I'll run this through you."

Hammertread tightened his grip, leaving dent marks in the mech's upper arms.

"Hurt?" he echoed.

"HURT!? She's DEAD, Omega!" he roared, and slammed the mech against the hallway wall again, so hard his helmet bounced against the wall with a clang.

He wrapped one huge hand around the mech's throat.

he snarled through gritted dental plates "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hammertread tightened his grip, leaving dent marks in the mech's upper arms. "Hurt?" he echoed. "Hurt!? She's Dead, Omega!" he roared, and slammed the mech against the hallways again, so hard his helmet bounced against the wall with a clang. He wrapped one huge hand around the mech's throat.  
he snarled through gritted dental plates "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!!"

"No...she can't be. I...I would know..." Omega whimpered.  
"B-Because she isn't dead." Lamort gagged. "Not yet, anyways...she needs energon...and fast"  
Omega roared and, with a burst of energy. pushed HT away and stabbed the vampire through, pinning him against the wall. "If she dies...I'll kill you. She's the ONLY thing I have in this world"  
"Well isn't that too bad?" Lamort laughed.  
Omega snarled and ran to his sister.  
Hammetread pounded after him. He gave Lamort a quick sneer over his shoulder, and followed Omega to where Alpha and Kit were in the rec room.  
Omega reachd his sister and sawher lighting up her optics. "SIS"  
Alpha groaned. "'Ello." She smiled.  
Omega hugged her.  
"ACK!" Alpha groaned.  
Kit giggled, "Mommy"  
"Yeah, yeah, get offa me. I'm hungry..." Alpha smirked as her stomach rumbled. "Stupid drained me of all mah energon..."

HT grabbed a cube from one of the dispensers and brought it over. "Here." he held it out to her.

Alpha smiled and took it. "Thanks, Hammertread." She smiled.  
Kit hugged her mom's neck.  
"By the way, sorry 'bout the neck biting thing..." She coughed before drinkng some. The femme gagged and almost threw up.  
"Ya okay, Sis?" Omega asked.  
HT tilted his head at her. "Something wrong"  
-  
meanwhile, Wheeljack and Jazz had been taken to the medbay, and Jade was trying to explain to Prime what happened before he and the other Autobots showed up.

Alpha coughed. "Crap"  
Omega groaned. "Not again"  
Kit bliked. "Dis has happened 'fore"  
The twins looked at each other. They wiped sme paint off ther necks and showed Kit the bite marks.  
"When we were kids." Both said.

Jade walked in, Prime behind her. They looked at Alpha, Omega, kit, and Hammertread. Jade saw the sour look on Alpha's face. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
Prime, who was behind her asked "Are you all all right?  
Yoda's PadawanSince: Sep 18th 2005 "Energon..." Alpha muttered. "Made me sick"  
Omega sighed. "I hae vamires"  
"You n' me both bro...oh, an-" Alpha hit him. "-I told you he was coming"  
"Ow!" Omega hissd "Sorry! I thought he was really gone!!"

"You should get to the repairbay, alpha." Prime said. "Perhaps Ratchet and Perceptor can help find a ...cure for this." he looked at them. "Two others were bitten besides yourself. Wheeljack was one of them, and Jazz." Jade looked at the floortiles and sighed. "I'm beginning to think I'm giving him bad luck, as much as we hang out together."

Alpha nodded. Se stood up and headed there. "I can handle this...did it as a sparking"  
Once she was gone, Omega paniced. "Good Primus! This is not gonna end well.."

Hammertread followed. "I'm going with you." Jade and Prime also followed.

Alpha looked at HT, "You don't have to...but thanks." Se smiled lightly as she sat down in the med bay.

Alpha muttered something and sat up. "So...what's wrong with me, Ratch?" She asked.  
the CMO looked at the computer readout and blinked. "uh..." Jade watched from where she was sitting on the next repair berth next to Jazz, and smirked. Ratchet looked at the monitor again. It wasn't getting that good of readings, and what he did get were confusing. "Where should I start." he said flatly, crossing his arms. none of this was good. Everything from the systems readings to...well... everything else.  
"It could be something about the content of the energon." Jade sounded. "like, I once saw this movie that explained about why vampires bite poeple, if you'd like my theory." she looked at Ratchet to see if he wanted her opinion. It was, after all, his job to find out what were wrong with mechs and repair them, so would he want her help?

Ratchet nodded at Jade. "Go on." He nodded.  
Alpha squirmed a bit. Why did she always get in trouble and end up getting her fiends hurt? It sucked. It sucked SLAG.  
"well, the movie was because of something in the...eh..erm..." her glance flickered to Alpha for a second." in the bitten person's blood the vamire's system couldn't produce for itself. A...condition of sorts. Or, with mechs, it could be that the energon is allready halfway proccessed, broken down at a molecular level, and not as potent. Not to mention probably purified, and maybe the stuff the vampire's system can't produce is added to the energon when going through a normal mech's system." she said.  
Wheeljack lifted his head slightly from the third berth next to them. "So, you're saying it's a fuel conversion problem"  
"perhaps"  
Ratchet looked thoughtfull at that.  
Jade got an idea. "hey waitaminute, if it's a fuel conversion problem, I may have an idea"  
she looked at the two.  
Alpa blinked. She looked at Jade. "What is it?"

Meanwhile, hammertread had gone to the rec. room to grab a cube himself. He had promised to be back, though. And not before threatening Ratchet about if anything happened to Alpha while he was gone.

Omega whimpered softly as he paced slightly, Kit watching him. "I thought he was dead! I should have listened to her!" He said softly as he sat down on the couch. "If I had listened and believed her...none of this would have happened"  
Kit crawled into his lap. She curled up. "You don't know that..." She said softly.  
"I do..."

Hammertread glared silently at his reflection in the clear glass front of the dispenser. If Prime didn't distrust him so much, he would have allready left the Ark to go out looking for the no-good two-bit glitch-monger. He stomped over to a couch near Omega and Kit and drank his cube in silence.

"Well, if it's a fuel conversion problem, and I'm not saying a lower grade fuel would have the extra chemicals it would after running through one's system but..." she leaned back slightly. "You remember a while back, it was before Alpha and Omega came to the Ark, but There was a huge prank war, and I got into trouble for sneaking into the officers lounge and grabbing high-grade energon." she grinned at the look on prowl's face when someone reprogrammed the dispenser to spit out prune juice.  
"Anyway, I'm a jet. I used to only be able to drink high-grade fuel, like jet fuel vs. car fuel. I had a fuel converter installed so I could drink the stuff you car-types drink"  
Wheeljack took up the idea here. "Yeah, if we could create something like that, it's a simple fuel converter"  
"But." jade put in, "it would have to do the opposite of what mine does"  
Jazz sounded behind her "Okay, but what if that's not the only problem"  
Wheeljack nodded.

Kit sat in HT's lap and whimpered slightly. "What's wrong, Uncle HT?" She asked softly.  
Omega sighed and closed his optics. "I'm sorry..." He whispered through the twin's link.

Alpha nodded at the two. "What ifs, what ifs...is that all we think 'bout?" She sighed, but then murmured, "Let's give it a try, guys..."

HT looked over at her. "Nothing." he got up and headed for the door.

"there's one problem with that." Wheeljack said. "I don't know if we have the spare parts to make another one, and it'll take time. I dunno about you guys, but I'm getting kinda tired." he said the last four words softer, as though afraid to make the situation seem any worse.

Kit whimpered.

Alpha sighed. "Great..." She muttered. "Now I'm tired..." She sighed. "Thanks, Jack"  
"So, why not use the only existing one?" Jade shrugged. "The only reasin I have it so I don't have to drink high grade. And even if it is a... chemical problem, I could think of a way to find that out." she glanced at Wheeljack, who had since looked down at the floor. he was sorry he couldn't help. "I mean, if it is something in a mech's system that changes the fuel, well, you could compare before and after. And getting bitten would just mean I'd have to drink the same type of fuel as you guys, without the converter. You'd have a solid comparison of before and after." she shrugged again, and waited for Ratchet to get angry at her for volunterring to be bitten.  
He chewed her out good.  
Jade winced at the swearing. she eeped "Just trying to help."

Hammertread stalked out of the ark into the sunlight. Trust or not, he was going out, and if he happened to stumble across the sadistic bastard, he'd make sure to rip him into peices. Then shoot him, if he begged enough. He cracked his knuckles at the thought, and a smile crossed his face. He stomped down the hill.

Lamort chuckled. He watched his mate feed "Lovely"  
"I wanted that kid..." She huffed.

HT stopped, hearing something. voices? "Alwways the voices." he grumbled, making his way down the path. "They never wanna leave me alone." he growl/sighed.

"You'll get the child, dear." Lamort smiled.  
Hammertread stopped and narrowed his optics. That wasn't his imagination. He reached for his rifle.

Ratchet huffed.  
Alpha sighed.  
"what's the worst that could happen? fangs?" Jade folded her arms and glanced at the black and white next to her.  
"YES." Alpha sighed.  
Jade shrugged. "What now, then"  
Alpha shrugged.

"I think we should find a solution to our energy problem, and then work on a permanent solution." Wheeljack put in. Alpha nodded. "Works fer me"  
Jade nodded, also.  
Alpha sighed. "Tired...bored...hungry..." She murmured,laying back.  
Ratchet got to work removing the fuel converter he'd installed for Jade, and Wheeljack had a datapad working on the technical part of reprogramming the device, and what was needed to make more of them.

Alpha wanted to help, but just watched. Why? She wasn't sure.

Lamort paused. "Shh...i hear someone..." He muttered.  
His mate paused. She hissed

The voices stopped. Hammetread listened for a second, and when he was sure there was no one there, he continued on, shot gun in hand.

Lamort growled. "Who's there?!" He snarled.  
The femme ran.

HT stopped, grinning almost ferally. "why don't you come out and see..."

Lamort popped into view. "Ah...the agry boyfriend." He laughed gleefully. "Tell me, are they dead yet? No? The femme aways was too tough for her own good...she and the other's'll die painfully, I guess..."

HT fired off a shot at Lamort's head, then rushed him.

The shot missed, but the vampire couldn't dodge Hammertread. He yelped as he grabbed him. "Let me go, you oaf! I let your girlfriend and the others go!" He snarled.  
HT grinned and held him tighter.

Panels were closed and the jet sat up. "Ok, now I know how it feels to get a two second buzz." her feet no sooner hit the flooring and she went to one side, catching herself with the edge of the table. "Now the real work starts..." Ratchet trailed off, and Wheeljack handed him his datapad. "I'll be back a little later." jade said over her shoulder on her way out.

Lamort gagged.

Alpha winced. "You okay?"

Hammetread grabbed his arm, ready to rip it off if he didn't hear the reply he wanted. He leaned in close, lowering his voice threateningly. "Tell me how to undo what you've done.  
-  
"I'm fine." Jade called voer her shoulder. Anything else she was going to say was cut off by the door shutting behind her.

"I've done all I or anyone else can do." Lamort growled.

Alpha sighed.

Hammertread's expression dropped into neutrality. "Pity." He ripped the vampire's arm off. "Then you will die." he growled, red optics flaring.

about fifteen minutes latyer, Wheeljack came bursting into the repairbay. "I think I've got it!" he whooped. Both the sudden entry and the exclamation made Ratchet jump, and almost hit a wire on the converter with the calibration tool he had in his hand. He turned and glared. "Would you mind making a quieter entry next time?" he said evenly, although his look said otherwise.  
"...sorry." Wheeljack said. He paused a microsecond, then launched into a lengthy explanation of the missing chemicals, and although some of them could be created artificially, others could not.  
"So. good news and bad news, then?" Ratchet went back to working on the converter as they talked.  
Lamort tried to escape, but couldn't. "LET ME GO!"

Alpha looked at Jack, hope in her optics.  
HT glanced around, then ripped another limb off

Ratchet listened wit half an aduio and Wheljack tried to explain things in a way everyong could understand.

Lamort snarled and bit the tank. "Let. Me. Go." He snarled, hoping his hypnotizing powers worked on the big mech.

Alpha nodded. "Okay..."

HT replied by smackin him in the head. He punched the vampire a few times.

"And I found some stuff in my repairshop, so maybe we can build a couple more of those... converters." wheeljack eyed the device. He'd gotten bitten too, and now he was getting hungrier. It was almost to the point where he couldn't concentrate anymore.

Lamort groaned and he fought, but his fighting weakened. He needed energon. The femme's hadn't been enough.

Alpha nodded. She slapped Jack. "Keep going." She said calmly, sitting down.  
"I think the reson why certain chemical compounds aren't being manufactured because the systems that create them, and help to break down the energon have ceased functioning. If we could find out which ones, we might be able to repair or replace them." he shrugged. Ratchet nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me"  
wheeljack went to get some of the spare parts and stuff from his workshop.

Meanwhile, since none of the Autobots had proven to be a threast to the others, and weren't damaged, Ratchet had also kicked out Jazz, who was told to head straight to his quarters.  
he did.

Hammertread walked into the Ark, trying to be quiet. He was covered in mechfluid, and didn't want anyone to see. He grinned, remembering the vampire's screams as he finished ripping his limbs off, and finally, what was left of Lamort, he ripped his armor off and tore out a bunch of wires. He was sure the vamp was dead. He headed hurriedly for the washracks.

Lamort's mate had found the mech and started to repair him, but didn't do it in a hurry. She wanted this...free time to be spent...hunting. And she had her optics on someone.

Alpha was relitivly pale as she walked through the hallways. She saw Hammertread and the fluid and facepalmed. "You didn't." She muttered, "You did. His scent's all over you..." She commented and then let out a string of curses that Ratchet wouldn't even use at the mech as she told him off for going out there by himself. Once she was done, she sighed. "You could-a been killed..."

Omega looked around and then plugged into the computer. He looked up werewolves.

Hammertread simply folded his arms and frowned. "I can fight four mechs and win. I don't see how one vampire can do me any damage." He rubbed at his shoulder where Lamort had bitten him with one mechfluid-stained hand. He shrugged and started to walk away.

Alpha stuck out her arm and spun him around. "You're. An, Idiot." She spelled out for him. "Do you KNOW what vamps can live through?!" She asked before realizing something. "You could have just made him even more mad! Primus knows what an angry vamp can do..." She shuddered slightly, her mind going back to when the mech had her in his grasp as a sparkling. She shook her head and glared up at him. She poked his injured shoulder. "He could do that. And that's not even the worse. If he had gotten your neck...or controlled you..." She let out an exasperated sigh.

Hammertread just blinked. Then after a moment sighed. "As much damage as I did to him, i doubt he'll be coming back." he oput his head down to meet her gaze, and finally settled one hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to worry you. But I had to get rid of him." he didn't say the next part, but thought it. "i can't have him coming back and hurt you again"  
He paused, then started to walk away again.

Meanwhile, Prime had sent several Autobots to gaurd the outside perimiter of the Ark in case Lamort returned. Warpath and a couple other minispies were on one side of the mountain, with Hound and Trailbreaker on the other, and Red Alert was keeping a close eye on the security monitors. Jade had been sent to circle the mountain a few times from the air, along with Powerglide.

Alpha's shoulders slumped. "Well, ya did worry me. So don't do it again or so help me..." She folded her arms. "I'm a femme and a medic. You think Ratchet has an additude?" she laughed once, "It's nothing compaired to mine. And I've always got a wrench handy. I've got a pretty good aim to." she said, looking at him. It was clear. He made her worry or get angry again, he'd have a wrench in his head. "Just ask Omega."

The femme finished Lamort and then smiled. "Awaken, my love." She whispered.  
The red optics shot on and he smirked. Lamort closed his optics again and called out to his "childern".

Omega paused. He shook his head. "What the slag?" He murmured after "hearing" someone call him.

Alpha shook her head once she started to walk away. "...That's the last time I enter a drinking contest with the twins...and don't win." She added with a grin, holding her head.  
Hammertread just sighed and shook his head, walking away.

Jade didn't mind being around the boastfull, showoffish minispy jet. He kinda reminded her of windstriker, who was also an A-10.  
Powerglide did a double barrel roll and slalomed sideways from Jades left, underneath her to fly on her right. She just chuckled. "You fly pretty good"  
she knew it was only gonna boast his ego. She shouldn't have said that.  
"If you think that was great, watch this!" the dark red plane turned upside down and dipped so low to the ground, it swept up a cloud of dust as he passed. Their commlinks came on, and Red Alert's voice sounded. "Just what do you two think you're doing!? you're supposed to be patrolling, not having an acrobatics competition"  
Jade mentally rolled her optics, but only sighed out loud. "Sorry Red, we'll pay more attention." she said in a tired tone, as though having recited that line many times.  
"I hope so. What if the decepticons were to sneak up on you and"  
"Aw, lay off er, red. She said we'd behave." Powerglide cut him off, and cut the line.  
He flew past and tipped a wing towards her. She sniggered. "You know he's gonna be bad now." Powerglide litle a little midair up-down motion as he flew, the equivalent of a shrug. "Let him. He's too uptight anyway, and he knows it." Jade grinned and followed. If she'd done that, the security director would have gone straight to Prime, he was probably doing that now anyway, but she'd hear about it if she backtalked him. She was kinda glad to ahve ol' boastfull Powerglide along. yep.

Alpha and Omega looked at each other. They blinked. "If you weren't...then he...oh slag. PRIME!" They yelled, running towards his office, but Lamort froze them. THey groaned and touched minds and then forced into Prime's mind. Prime, we've got trouble! Both said in his head.  
Alpha explained what HT had done and that only a werewolf could kill a vampire and that the vamp was back.

Lamort saw them and looked around. He called out to Jack, Jazz and the twins again.  
His mate watched, playing with a sparkling she had found.

Wheeljack froze, and dropped the part he had been holding. Ratchet looked over. "Wheeljack are you allright?" no response. The Lancia turned and headed for the door Ratchet reached it first and locked it. He got in front of wheeljack and tried to stop him. Wheeljack batted him away. The medic let out a string of curses and grabbed his shoulder. "Wheeljack! snap out of it"  
the mechanic just bared his fangs with a hiss behind his faceplate. Ratchet scowled. "Don't even think that'll work on me." He folded his arms defiantly and glared in reply.  
you don't scare me, now snap. out. of. it.

Lamort smiled. "Come to me, my childern..." He whispered.  
Kit cried. "Someone help me!"

Alpha and Omega's fangs appeared. Omega hadn't been bitten in years, but he was still a vampire. They two transformed and hurried towards their "master."

Prime ran into the command room from his office. He commed Red Alert. "Red, do an area sweep. That vampire's back, And I want to know where he is." he commed the others. "Everyone be on the lookout. Lamort is in the area." he commed Jade and Powerglide.  
"Alpha has just informed me the vampire has returned. Do you see anything from up there"  
powerglide answered. "Not yet, Prime. But we'll keep looking." He swept lower, Jade following.

Meanwhile, Jazz had his stereo turned up quite loudly, but still heard the whispering voice over it. The mind-voice grabbed hold, and he felt like he couldn't move. He slowly got up, and walked out, heading for the exit.

Hammertread finished showering, and went to find Alpha.

Lamort smiled as his mate held Kit down by her tail. "Come, my childern..." He whispered again.

Wheeljack growled, but paused. He then snarled and attacked.

Alpha and Omega transformed. They saw Lamort. "Master," Both said, bowing.  
Alpha flinched. She hated calling anyone except Vector Prime master.

Jade circled and saw the black and white Porsche exiting the Ark. "Hey 'Glide, I think we got a lead on where that vamp might be. But don't call Prime just yet. I don't wanna divert the Ark's forces somewhere else and have him sneak in." "All right, lead the way." the chipper plane sounded.

Ratchet flinched as he was shoved back against a table of equipment and tools, but managed to get a foot in-between them, and shove the white mech away.  
don't do this. You have more control than that. And don't think for an instant I'm gonna unlock that door untill you come back to your senses! he growled.

Lamort smiled and leaned back. Alpha saw Kit and snarled, but fell to her knees in pain.  
"Behave!" Lamort snarled.

Wheeljack growled, but paused. He looked around. His earpanels flashed a confused yellow.  
Jade and Powerglide circled the area again.

It's me wheeljack. I'm not your enemy. Ratchet growled, but there was also a softness to his voice.  
the white and red mech edged away from the wall slowly towards Wheeljack.

Lamort ordered the twins to fire at their friends, which they did.

Powerglide barrel rolled to the side to narrowly avoid a wepaonblast. Jade hit her comm. "Jade here, we found 'em! they're out in the west..Aaaugh!" one of Alpha's weapon blast hit her wing, sending the seeker down.

I can't... I don't know how... Ratchet normally wasn't one for showing emotion, but there wasn't anyone around. He pulled the scientist into a hug. sometimes there's something I don't know how to fix. he thought, regret tinging his thoughts.

Alpha fired at Powerglide while Omega followed Jade.

Wheeljack whimpered slightly. Please...get him out... 


	4. Chapter 4

Jade transformed righht before hitting the ground, and pulled out her blaster. She wouldn't shoot her friends unless she had to...

Meanwhile, Jazz had pulled up to where Lamort and his femme were.

Hammertread walked into the rec room. Instead of asking any one person, he simply asked everyone at once, raising his voice over the television. "Has anyone here seen Alpha?" Huffer looked over at him from his table with Gears and Brawn. "didn't you hear? she was bitten by some vampire. He came back, and she's..." he hesitated. He didn't want to make the tank-bot mad, he'd heard of HT's reputation. "He's got some kind of control over her, she left the Ark, Prime's got people out looking for her."

Hammertread didn't hear anything after that, because he turned and ran for the Ark's exit.

Omega growled and lunged at Jade. A ball of pink energy formed in his hand.

The pink femme ordered Jazz to attack the others as Lamort pulled Alpha off somewhere.

After a bit of walking (they were now away from the action), the vampire turned around suddenly and backhanded her. Once she was on the ground, he pinned her down and slit her throat thinly. He lapped up the energon and watched her, wishing she would just fight a bit.  
Alpha wished she could to, but couldn't. She bit her tongue and waited for him to finish.  
Lamort paused. He saw the energon in her mouth and tightened his grip on her arms. The mech lowered his head to kiss her and take the energon from her mouth.

Jade yelped as the first bolt of energy knocked her back, then leapt into the air.

Omega snarled and kicked at her before firing again.

Hammertread transformed and sped out towards the forest.

Jazz looked and saw Hammertread. He fired at him while the pink femme threw a stasis locked Kit into a hollow tree and joined the firing.

Hammertread ignored the energy bolt as it pinged off his thick armor, and ran towards where the pink vamp femme was shoving the unconcious Kit into a hollow tree. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he thundered.

Jade yelped and dodged. She hated to resort to this... She fired back at Omega.

Jade heard, and headed back in that direction.

Omega snarled and followed.

The femme yelped and jumped into the air. "Master!" He yelled, running towards Lamort.

Alpha gasped as Lamort finally roke the kiss. He then resorted to licking the energon out of her neck and shivered.

Lamort grinned.

The muave and blue jet did a dive, firing at the pink femme and Lamort, She didn't want to have to fight her friends.

HT ignored everyone else and went to where Kit was and picked her up. "Kit, wake up..." he looked down at her worriedly. "Please wake up." he whispered. He turned and fired off a row of shots at Lamort and looked over at where Alpha was.

Lamort snarled and made Alpha stand. He pointed. "J'kef."

"No." Alpha whispered. It was evident she was weak.

Lamort snarled. "Do it, child. You have no choice."

Alpha backed away, shaking her head.

"Do it!"

Alpha whimpered. She closed her optics and then yelled as pain shocked her body.

The pink femme fired at Jade. "Your friends are ours." She whispered.  
Powerglide swung around and was hit in the wing.

Jade growled and fired at the femme. Hammertread grabbed Kit and headed back to the Ark.  
Meanwhile Jade had hit her comm and requested backup, this time giving the autobots her coordinates. "

"Let them go!" she fired at the ground in front of the group, and glanced at the retreating hammertread. "Thanks for the backup... not!" she thought, glaring at him.

"'Glide, you okay?" she commed.

"Uh... fine.. I think. someone got me in the wing, though."

Alpha turned around and blasted Lamort with a purple energy ball. Once he was out, she contacted her brother. "Bro..."

"Sis! What-"

"Let's get out of here 'fore he comes to and regains control."

"Works for me!" Omega nodded.

Alpha fainted.

Omega left Glide along and landed next to Alpha. He grabbed her, pulling her onto his back, and trudged back to the Ark. He felt like throwing up as her energon spilled onto him from her neck.

"S-Sorry." Alpha managed.

"Not yer fault." Omega said as they caught sight of the Ark.

Alpha touched her comm. "Ello." She smirked, but clung to her brother's neck.

"I hate being the damsel."

"Hey, you saved yourself, sis." Omega smiled.

The Autobots met them at the door. "What happened?" Hoist asked. Prime and the rest of them were blocking the door, not sure if they wre still under the vampire's control or not.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, escort theses Autobots to the brig. I'll have Ratchet go take a look at Alpha when he's done in the repairbay." he commanded, using that grimly commanding voice. Jade trudged up, Powerglide following.

"Maybe this time he'll stay down." the dark red plane commented.

Jade glanced at him, knowing better.

Meanwhile, in the repairbay, Ratchet looked over Kit to make sure she was okay. "She's just been knocked out, but she'll be fine." he looked over at Wheeljack, who finally let the CMO give him a sedative, and was now behind a forcefield to one side sleeping.

Omega carried his sister to the brig and Alpha paused. "Wait." She muttered weakly.

"Where's Kit? That no-good glitch had her..."

"She's fine." Omega promised as he continued to carry her, "You know she's fine."

"I hope so..." Alpha muttered, hugging her brother's neck. She buried her face in her brother's shoulders. She couldn't look the other Autobots in the optic.

Meanwhile, in the repairbay,

Kit turned a bit in her sleep and muttered something along the lines of, "...kick his aft, mom..."

Hammertread smirked at the comment. "I should let Alpha know she's allright."

Ratchet gave him a querilous look. "I thought they were under that vampire's influence again."

Hammetread regaurded the medic and child. "No, Omega knocked him out." he left the repairbay and headed down to the brig.

Jade walked with the group, and gave Jazz a regretfull look. "I just hope there's something we can do about all this." she commented. Prowl had also gone along, and said something to the black and white in a whisper before turning the energy bars on.

Alpha looked up as Omega started repairing the slash in her throat and saw Hammertread.

She waved her fingers and then winced. "Ow."

"Sorry, sis. You're the medic. Not me." Omega said sheepishly before getting back to work.

"Believe me...I know that now..." Alpha muttered.

Omega rolled his optics. "Just quit being a baby."

"I'm not a baby! You're the baby."

"Hey!"

Alpha laughed, but then stopped when energon oozed from the wound a bit quicker. She hissed at the newly found pain.

"See?" Omega poked her.

"Shut up and repair." Alpha commented, folding her arms.

"Yes, mother."

WACK!

"OW!"

He told Prowl what had happened, then came over and Prowl waited behind him, not willing to risk leaving him alone with them. He might turn off the fields, and they would be loose again.  
"I wanted to let you know your daughter is allright." he stated.

"Really?!" Alpha beamed. She yelped and winced.

"I said stay still!" Omega barked, pushing his sister back down so she was sitting.

Alpha folded her arms. She muttered something about, "Omega not even being able to repair a flat tire right."

"I heard that!"

Alpha rolled her optics. She smiled though. "Thank Primus Kit's okay."

"That's the truth." Omega agreed.

Ratchet glanced over at Kit. He'd finished repairing the minor damage she'd gotten, now he just had to wait for her to wake up.

HT glanced back at Prowl. "Are you allright?" he asked, wishing he had gotten to them sooner, or never let her leave the ark If only he hadbn't gone to the rec room, he could have stopped her from leaving.

Kit turned and opened her optics. "Uncle Ratch?" She managed.

Alpha poked Omega. "You done yet?"

"No." Omega growled.

"Give me that!" Alpha snatched the tools. She repaired herself.

"How did you-"

"I looked through your optics." Alpha shrugged.

Omega anime fell. "You've gotta teach me how to do that."

"Later, bro."

the CMO walked up. "You're allright. You were just knocked out."

HT smirked. "I guess I'll leave you two to your repairs." he turned to Prowl "We need to figure out how to stop that... vampire from regaining his control over them.

"Agreed." Prowl sounded, and turned to the group. "Omega, you said you might have some ideas on how to deactivate Lamort permanently?"

Kit nodded and sat up.

Alpha looked at them.

She and Omega said at the same time, "The only way to kill a vampire is by a single werewolf bite. And we don't exactly have a werewolf on our side." They said, but then looked at each other.

"Jynx! Double Jynx! Truple Jynx! Twin Jynx!"

Prowl ignored the last part and gave the pair a flat look. "I see." he said.

HT looked thoughtfull for a second. "Unless we convince Orcas that Lasmort is an Autobot. or... a grin crossed his features. "Or his femme."

Prowl have him a curious look. "Orcas has a thing for torchering femmes." Hammertread shrugged. "Maybe it would get them into a fight, and the possibility of Orcas biting one or both of them." he shrugged.

Prowl nodded again. "Yes, but how to get them both in the same place at the same time? and what if they didn't wind up being bitten..."

Alpha shivered. "I don't know."

Omega gave her a look.

"I am not!" Alpha said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"C'mon, sis! Lamort has fun-"

WACK!

"Ow. Okay, new plan."

"Look, bro, even if I can convince Lamort to follow me how are we going to get Orcus to work with us?" Alpha asked.

"And there's that little problem about how vampires can control werewolves if needed." The femme added under her breath.

Prowl frowned. "You two have done enough. I think the other Autobots can handle this part on their own." he stated. "I'll go inform Prime of your plan." He turned and walked out, motioning for HT to go with him.

Alpha stuck her tongue out at Prowl and folded her arms. "Yeah, yeah. I know I've done enough..." She looked at the ground and leaned against the bars. "And I wanna make up for all of it..." She muttered sadly.

Omega looked at the ground and shook his head. He leaned against the other wall. "Any ideas, sis?"

"Nope." Alpha sighed sadly. "Nothing."

"For once."

Omega expected to be hit, but it never came. He sighed.

Prowl left the Lamborginis to gaurd the group, and headed for Prime's office. He explained the entire plan to Prime, who nodded. "Yes, but they may still be under Lamort's influence. I'll have to go speak with them." Prime sighed, and went to talk with them.

HT entered the repairbay to see Kit awake. "i see you're awake finally." he smiled and walked up to the repair berth she was sitting on.

Kit smiled and hugged his neck. "Heyas, Uncle HT."

HT smiled. Are you feeling better?" he asked softly, hugging her back.

Ratchet blinked. Since when was Hammertread acting all mushy?

The tank noticed and set Kit down qwuickly, clearing the static from his vocaliser.

"You should not have left the ark." he said sternly, shaking a finger at the youngster. "You don't know just how much you worried your mother. or how much trouble you could have gotten yourself into!"

Kit giggled and hugged him. "No one touches my mommy or uncle, understand?" She grinned.

Ratchet shook his head. "You're just like your mother."

"So?" Kit giggled.

Prime entered the brig, Prowl following. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker nodded and went over to the nearby desk to chat. As he passed, Prime notice Jazz was being kind of quiet. He didn't look to happy with the way things were going. And probably quite regretfull at being forced to fight his friends. The black and white looked up.

"I want to know what happenned out there." Prime said.

Omega muttered.

Jazz sighed and told him everything.

"And then I knocked him out." Alpha muttered.

"I see." Prime nodded. "And you suggsted we somehow lure Lamort and Orcas to the same place and hope they get into a fight?"

"Yup. 'Cause it's the only way to kill him." Both twins said.  
Jazz nodded. "Yes sir." He agreed with the twins.

Prowl put in "And why should be believe this is anything other than an attempt for Lamort to lure any more of us out so he can bite us?" he looked form one cell to the other and back. "He may have lost his control over you once, but that was only because he had been damaged to the point we believed h was dead. n this case, he was only knocked unconcious. As soon as he awoke last time, he regained control. As he may have this time?" he glanced at Prime, whoo folded his arms and looked at the trio, also.

"Because we're your friends!" Alpha barked. "You should trust us!"

Omega siad nothing. He knew they were right.

Jazz sighed. He shook his head. "you don't know you can believe us. Butcha should."

HT carried Kit to Alpha and Omega's quarters. "Do you know the entry code?" he asked.  
Kit nodded. She pushed in the numbers and the door opened. She smiled upon seeing her bed and glomped a huge lion plushie. "Leo!" She smiled.

Prime glanced at him. "Is there any other reason why we should believe what you are saying is true?"

Jazz sighed. "No..." He muttered.

Alpha looked at the ground. "Unless you don't want Lamort dead, believe us."

Prime frowned behind his battlemask. "I'll verify your story with the others that were there. Perhaps we can find another way to get rid of Lamort." He turned to leave.

Prowl glanced at the black and white, sensing he was telling the truth. But there was nothing he could do to change Prime's mind. At least until their leader was sure they weren't still under Lamort's influence trying to set a trap.

Alpha folded her arms. "Dang it...all I wanna do is make up for all this." She whispered.

"Not your fault."

"Is too. He wanted me. Now he wants everyone."

Omega sighed.

"Should we tell them?" Alpha asked.

"What? That a loved one can break a vampire's hold?" Omega asked.

"Bingo."

"Well...we could...but they wouldn't believe us...plus, it'd be dangerous..." Omega sighed.

"Not fer you an' me. We've already been bitten, but..."

"If we stick close to each other and keep our mind link open..."

"His hold'll be weak!" The twins finished at the same time.

Prime went to talk to Powerglide, who was in the repairbay

Hammertread smirked at Kit and made himself comfy on the twins's couch. "Well, guess I'm stuck babysitting." he mock-complained.

Kit smiled and grabbed her lion toy. She curled up next to Hammertread with her toy.

Powerglide looked up. "Prime?"

Prime asked Powerglide to explain what happenned in detail.

Powerglide did so and then looked at him.

Alpha glanced over at Omega, a ball of purple energy in her hand.

"We're gonna get in trouble." Both sighed, but touched the wall with the energies.

After a bit, the wall crumbled and Omega went invisable. Alpha duplicated and left a copy in the cell before following her brother out of the cell. Once out of the Ark, they grabbed hands and ran.

Prime nodded. "I see. So they were teling the truth..." He headed back to talk to the twins, and walked in to find the crumpled wall and the twin.

"Alpha, where is Omega? and why did you stay?" he asked, eyeing the collapsed wall, knowing it could be one of her copies. She had tried that trick too many times, now.

Meanwhile, Prowl went to talk with Jade about what happened, and find out more about vampires and their weaknesses.

Alpha stuck out her tongue. "They're gonna go fix their mistake." She disappeared.

Prowl knocked on Jade's door.  
Meanwhile, in the rec room, Jade tapped away at her laptop. She was going to research more on this vampire subject, even though she'd seen several movies, she wasn't sure which theory was the right one.

Prime facepalmed. "Oh no." he hit his commlink. "Alpha, Omega, report your location."

Prowl sighed and knocked louder. "Hello?"

The twins froze. They looked at each other and ripped off each other's comlinks.

"Not until my mistake is undone." Alpha whispered in Prime's mind as the two headed back to fine Orcus.

Prime sighed. "Return to base immediately, or face the consequences. that is a direct order. Do you understand?" no answer. He headed to the command room to gather a search team. "What's goin on?" Ironhide asked when he got there.

"I'm afraid alpha and Omega have gone off on their own again. We must go and rescue them, or drag them back to the base against their will." He wasn't sure which one they'd have to do.

They got a group together, and Prime explained the situation. "They may have gone to lure out Orcas and Lamort by themselves. We could be heading into a very dangerous situation.

"I'm going, too." a deep voice sounded from the doorway. Hammertread was standing there with his arms folded. Kit had fallen asleep, so he had come to see how things were going.  
"And don't tell me i can't, either" he stated flatly.

Sure, Kit would be upset when she woke up and found he wasn't there. But he could trust her to be by herself; For a little while, at least.

Alpha and Omega found Orcus resting and knocked him out of his tree.

"You. We need a favor."

"What is it?" Orcus growled. "Wait..."

He grinned. "You need a favor?"

Alpha grabbed his neck. "My daughter was hurt by a glitch. I'll allow you to do whatever you want to her as long as you kill her boyfriend."

"Where did this come from?"

Alpha snarled, "They hurt my baby."

"Ah...the avenging mother..."

Omega growled. "They hurt her." He pointed to Alpha.

"You want revenge?" the white colored werefull seemed somehow thoroughly amused at this.

The twins nodded.

"Then I can help. For a price."

"The femme is yours. I already told you that." Alpha snarled.

"Something else. But I'll figure that out later." Orcus scoffed as Alpha dropped him.

"Where's this...vampire?"

Alpha froze.

"Why else would you ask my help?" Orcus chuckled.

"He'll come looking for me."

"You sure do get a lot of attention." Orcas eyed the blue pickup-truck femme and smirked.

"My curse." Alpha rolled her optics.

The autobots rolled out to scout out the area, and Prime sent a message to Driveby, who launched their base's spy satellite, the Drifter, and Gunlock and Beacon took off to look for the two. Meanwhile, Powerglide, who had now been repaired, also took off with Jade.

Prowl turned to Prime. Well, we have every available flier in the air, and other autobots out searching for them on the ground."

Prime looked at the viewscreen and narrowed his optics. "I want them returned to base, whether by reason or by force."

He was peeved. This was the umteenth time they had disobeyed his orders, not to mention, he wasn't sure if they had escaped while still under Lamort's influence and lied about it, or whether they were trying to right the wrong they had done. He remembered what Alpha had said to him...

he wondered. But then, it didn't matter. If they had just waited, they would have had the rest of the Autobots to back them up. but they had to be impatient (and disobedient), and it could cost them.

He turned back to the screen, watching the Skyspy's readout as it scanned the nearby areas. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha yelped as Lamort tried to tackle her. That's when Orcus came. He grabbed the vampire and bit down on his throat.

Lamort yelled and slowly, painfully, died. The femme turned and ran, but Orcus chased her.

When the twins were alone, they looked at each other and grabbed hands, gasping slightly.

Omega had a gash in his chest and Alpha, a small cut on her cheek.

The femme smiled at her brother. "You didn't have to stop him." She said.

Lamort had tried to get her, but Omega had stepped in the way, being a good little brother.

Omega smiled back. "Yes I did, sis."

"We're in trouble, aren't we?"

"Oh yeah." Omega nodded.

"Well...we can't be in THAT much trouble..."

"Uh-huh? Remember when Master was angry at us that one time? Prime's gonna look MUCH worse than that."

"Oh crud."

Surely enough, it was at that moment they were spotted. Jade, Powerglide, Gunlock, and Beacon all four swooped down to land around the duo. They eyed Orcas, who promptly ran, and dissapeared into the trees.

The other Autobots came charging up and surrounded the two. Prime Transformed and Calmly walked up. "And just WHAT on EARTH did you two think you were doing!?" he demanded.

Omega swallowed.

so did Alpha, but she calmly stated, "Correcting our mistake, sir."

Omega nodded and wrapped his arm around his sis' shoulders. "He's gone. We told you we weren't being controlled."

"'Course now we owe Orcus something..." Alpha muttered.

"So what? You said it couldn't be one of our friends or one of us." Omega shrugged.

"Point."

"We will discuss this when we get back to base." Prime said sternly, and transformed.

Alpha and Omega looked at each other. their optics went wide and they touched each other's necks.

"No way..." Both whispered.

They wiped the paint off of their necks and saw that the bite marks had vanished.

Alpha's face cracked into a small smile. She slid her hand into her brothers.

"One nightmare down..."

"Who knows how many to go." Omega agreed, smiling.

Alpha transformed. "Race ya back!"

"Oh, you're gonna loose!"

"You just try to keep up!" Alpha laughed, driving away.

Prime transformed and followed them back. He radioed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "Go after them, and make sure they go directly back to base." he ordered.

"On it, Prime." the red twin revved his engine, and the two sped away.

The twins reached the Ark and transformed.

"I won!" Alpha smiled.

"No way! I did!" Omega huffed.

"Wanna bet?"

Omega grinned.

Alpha deadpanned. "3, 2, 1..."

"MOMMY!" Kit glomped her mother, knocking her over.

Alpha groaned. "Ow."

The lamborgini twins pulled up and transformed. They folded their arms and waited for Prime and the others to get back.

Alpha glanced at the Autobot leader from the ground. She looked at Prowl, Driveby and her crew, Ht, the twins, Jazz and the others and looked at Omega.

"Yup, you were right. They do look even more peeved then master."

"And I thought that wasn't possible." Omega chuckled.

Prime simply said "I want to speak to you two in my office. now."

Alpha gulped. "Oh boy..."

"We're in trouble now..." Omega swallowed.

Alpha picked up Kit and handed her to Hammertread. "Don't get into any trouble."

"I won't." Kit smiled.

"I was talking to both of you." Alpha smiled.

Omega shook his head. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go."

"Comin'."

The two followed Prime to his office.

"Five cubes says Orcus is having the time of his life with the femme." Alpha said.

Omega nodded.

Once in his office, Prime motioned for them to sit. "Now then, I want you to explain exactly what you thought you were doing and why. Had you been patient, we could have helped you. You may not have realized it at the time, but when you escaped, I was on my way to talk to you about your plan so we could carry it out as a team. The Autobots work as a team. Did you think you could do more as a pair than the autobots as a team?"

Alpha and Omega shook their heads. "No sir." They said at the same time, looking at him. "We know we can't, but it was our mistake. Our mess to clean up. we were the ones who had to fix it."

Prime launched into his lecture on teamwork, disobeying orders, how if a team cannot work as a group it is less organised and less effective not to mention the vamp could have retaken control, which would have put other Autobots in danger, and why there is a set line of command for a reason...

He talked for about an hour, then assigned both of them to disceplinary duty, which he told them he would discuss with Prowl, and until that was decided, they would be confined to quarters (although it would probably only take the two fifteen minutes to work out what to do with the twins. He just said that part to scare Alpha and Omega more.)

Alpha and Omega were almost asleep when Prime finished. THey nodded, and left. Alpha grabbed her kid from HT. "Now..."

"You're an idiot." Kit huffed.

Alpha deadpanned. "Never mind. Stay here with HT." She said, putting Kit down.

Kit stuck out her tongue.

Omega rolled his eyes and motioned for Alpha to follow him.

Prime called Prowl, and they decided the rec room floor could use a good cleaning. by hand, with scrub brushes and and a waterbucket.

Wheeljack's workshop could use some reorganizing. His junk was piled in stacks to the ceiling about to fall over, and there was a lot of scrap metal that needed categorising and sorting...

And after that was done, they'd find something else to keep the twins busy, because, as Prowl had put it, "The busier you two are, the less you will be thinking of how you can cause trouble.

Unfortunately, Jade happened to walk into the rec room while they were there. "Lemme guess, he gave you the lecture, too?" the jet rolled her optics.

The twins groaned, but nodded. "Yup. And we've gotta clean and reorganize Jack's office. Perfect." Both muttered.

"Oh well..." Omega muttered. "Could be worse."

"How?"

"He could've dumped us on another planet like Master did or try to kill us like Megsie did."

"Point." Alpha nodded.

"Let's get to work." Omega sighed.

Alpha muttered something and created three copies. She, the copies, and Omega got to work on cleaning the floor. They all glanced at each other and one of the copies took the water and splashed some on Omega's face.

"Hey!" Omega laughed. He tossed some on Alpha.

"Hey! It wasn't me, bro!" Alpha laughed. She dumped the entire bucket on Omega.

"Well that...was you."

"Yup."

Omega laughed and engaged in a water fight. By the time they were done, they were soaked and the floor was cleaned.

Alpha laughed as she shook her head, making her copies disappear. "Well, that was entertaining."

"Yup." Omega nodded. "Any ideas how t' make cleanin' Jack's place fun?"

"...Nope."

Prowl walked in to inspect their work. He nodded. "You may go. You have an hour before helping Wheeljack." he called Wheeljack, who said he'd be waiting. Of course, the mech next door (the repairbay being next door to the workshop), Ratchet requested their help in cleaning/reorganising the repairbay also.

Alpha and Omega groaned, but nodded.

HT was trying to watch wrestling on the rec room tv and keep an eye on Kit at the same time.

Cap jumped over the back of the couch to sit beside him. "Wassup, tank-man?" he grinned.

HT gave him a flat look. "I'm trying to watch wrestling." he grouched.

"Oh cool! I love WWF!"

Kit giggled. "Me too! I love HBK!" She said, looking at the screen.

Shawn Michels and TRiple Edge glared at Rated RKO, "We've got two words for you-"

"SUCK IT!" Kit, DX, Alpha and Omega cheered. The twins clapped hands.

Kit giggled. "Gotta love DX!"

"And Ray Mystiro." Alpha nodded.

"You two." Ratchet muttered.

"Right, sorry..." The twins huffed, walking towards the med bay.

Cap just chuckled. "Yeah, that mysterio guy is..." HT growled at him. Cap eeped and shut it. "...sorry." he mumbled.

Driveby and Ty appeared in the doorway. "Cap." Driveby called. Said tank hopped up and went right in front of HT to leave.

"we're leaving." Driveby said.

"Aww, but I was just starting to watch wrestling!" Cap complained.

"Ooh, wrestling!" Cable appeared from behind Driveby and ran and jumped over the back of the couch. HT growled again.

And glared at him.

"Eeep! maybe not." Cable scooched over a little, away from the giant tank.

Kit giggled and cuddled up to her uncle. She clung to her teddy as HBK hit Edge on the head with a chair. "Go, HBK!" The kitten cheered.

"...You let her watch that kinda stuff?" Jazz asked Alpha, who was out of the room.

"Yup! Got a problem with that?" Came Alpha's reply over the com.

"Eep. Nope."

"Good."

Kit smirked as Ray Mysterio wacked Edge as well. "I hate that fragger..."

Driveby sighed. "Cable..."

"All right, coming, boss." the car hopped up and went in front of HT to leave. Driveby shook her head as he passed.

Kit waved. "Bye..." She sighed.

Terra flew over to Cap. "Comin' with ya!"

Cap grinned and took her hand in his.

Terra smiled and squeezed his hand. "Let's go." She said, rubbing his hand wih her thumb.

-------------

Wheeljack was waiting for the pair when they got to the repairbay. "Hi guys." he said cheerfully.

"Heyas." The twins waved. They sighed and looked at each other. Alpha duplicated. "Right. We'll get to work." She muttered.

Omega yawned slightly and got to work.

Wheeljack put on some music, and helped them move stuff around.

"I know you guys meant well, but you really should've waited instead of going out on your own like that." he tried to use a non-accusing tone. He shrugged. "Don't mind Prime, he gets upset over that kinda stuff. Believe me, you're not the only ones who's gotten in trouble for that."

He hefted a large peice of scrap metal and moved it to an unused corner. "I think we can put all the scrap metal over there... don't mind the woprkbenches. Those are projects I'm working on. It seems a little messy around here, but it's not, really." his earpanels flashed an amused blueish.

Alpha and Omega nodded. "Yup." They muttered. "I guess we should be glad we didn't get a worse punishment, like we've had before, but we didn't wanna wait. As we've said before-" The twins lifted up a piece of scrapmetal, "Our mess, our job to clean it up."

Wheeljack shook his head. "I know you might think that, but sometimes it's better to let others help. I've made a few messes in my time, believe me.." he looked at the dismantled neutralizer ray he'd made a couple weeks ago, off to one side.

"Sometimes it takes all of us to make a mistake right again." Megatron had gotten his hands on the ray, and used it against his friends. Wheeljack had gotten pretty upset over it, but the Autobots together had defeated Megatron and gotten it back. Prime ordered it to be destroyed, which had been punishment enough for the mechanic. He'd worked so hard on it.

He explained about the gun to the twins.

Alpha and Omega nodded. "We know what you're saying, Jack, but you don't understand."

Alpha sighed, "Master always told us to be responisible for our actions-"

"-and to finish what we started-" Omega continued.

"-And correct our mistakes. Not let-"

"-Anyone else do it for us. It was our fault-"

"-You all were turned-"

"-So we had to do it ourselves-"

"-To make up for getting-"

"-Our friends hurt." The twins finished at the same time.

Wheeljack shook his head. "there's a difference between claiming due responsibility for your actions and trying to correct mistakes on your own." he let it drop. They weren't going to see things any differently, and if they kept trying to handle thing on their own... well, they'd just keep getting into trouble with Prime. But they'd learn eventually.

A certain jet had done the same thing, going off on her own and getting into trouble.

she learned.

He put another stack of components on the pile. "Well, looks like we're almost done. Only have that little pile over there to go thrugh." he pointed to a pile reaching nearly to the ceiling, threatening to topple over at any second.

Alpha and Omega nodded and they and the copies got to work on the pile.

They finished after a bit and Alpha leaned on her brother as the copies disappeared. "Well, that wasn't so bad." Both shrugged. They looked at Wheeljack and then looked at the exit.

"Now what did Prowl wanna us to do or was that all he needed?" The two asked.

Wheeljack glanced at the doorway between his workshop and the repairbay. "He wanted you to go help Ratchet clean and reoganize the repairbay. But if you wanna take a breather, you don't have to be there right away." he shrugged.

"Nah, bettah go 'head and get it ovah with." Alpha shrugged.

"Where'd the accent come from?"

"Hangin' out wit' Jazz, I think."

Omega rolled his optics. "C'mon."

Ratchet was waiting for the twins when they arrived. He let them know just what he thought of what they had done, and basically let them have it. He was gonna keep letting them know that the entire time they were here. Although, there wasn't really much he could say, since they had saved Wheeljack, also. But they could have waited for help. He also told them just that. Well, leaving out the part about saving Wheeljack. But he let them know about going out on their own.

The two finished and looked at Ratchet. They pulled something out of their audios and grinned widely. "What was that?" They laughed before running out of the room and into the rec room.

Alpha doubled over laughing. "I'm glad I got those things after Prime's and Prowl's speech."

"Yup!" Omega chuckled.

A wrench connected with the doorway where Alpha's head would've been, had she not bent over laughing. The CMO yelled a few choice words, including explicatives that would make paint blister after the duo, as they made their escape down the hall.

Alpha and Omega laughed and highfived each other. They stuck out their tongues at Ratchet and then laughed.

"Ooh..." Omega twitched. "Wrestling's still on..."

Alpha twitched as well. "OUTTA THE WAY!" She ran towards the tv and jumped on the floor so she was sitting crosslegged just as Ray Mysterio took a chair to Chavo Guraro.

"That's what he deserves!"

Omega sighed. "I need a life." He muttered, sitting down next to his sister. He twitched as Ray got flipped. "Ooh...I take that back..."

fin 


End file.
